


Scaredy Cat Nam

by alrangerz



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cussing, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Scaring, like two words, not really anything to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz
Summary: Grace doesn't understand why she is in love with someone who likes to spook her.





	Scaredy Cat Nam

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic idea based on a headcanon someone came up with, and shared with me, on Tumblr. I just wanna say thank you for this, and I probably made it more gay than it needed to be.
> 
> Based off of Harry's speculation that Cav intimidates Dokka.

It was moments like this that made Grace want to choke out the Brazilian operator who had a knack for making her cry at the worst of times.

She had just finished a debriefing with Harry, and her team, and was on her way to her locker to get ready for a training mission. The simulation wasn’t supposed to take up too much of her time, maybe an hour or so. She decided that she would eat lunch afterward.

Her quarters weren’t too far from the conference room, so she took her time walking down the hall. What she wasn’t aware of, as she made her way through the building, was the companion she picked up along the way. She took out her keycard and held it to the lock on the door until it beeped and turned green.

Grace slipped into the room, unaware that her companion had managed to slither into the space as well. The Korean operator sighed to herself as she took off her glasses, and carefully placed her gadget on the nearby dresser, which happened to be where the mystery person was hiding. She paused for a moment and stared at the dresser for a brief second after noticing something poking out from behind it. After a minute of silence, Grace waved it off and continued to change into her training gear. Shorts first, then socks and boots followed by a sports bra and a tank top.

The person behind the dresser waited until Grace had her back turned before they tiptoed up behind her and quickly pulled her against them by her waist.

“What the-!”

The young woman immediately grabbed the perpetrator by the back of the T-shirt they wore and used all her strength to pull them over her shoulder. Upon doing so, she was greeted by the beautiful face of her girlfriend.

“Taina? What the hell are you doing?”

The Brazilian operator groaned quietly as she made no moves to get off of the floor. Her back was hurting quite a bit, but she knew she deserved it. Maybe it was her fault for a completely different reason. She’d been giving Grace self-defense lessons.

When Taina opened her eyes, she noticed Grace with tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.  _ Shit. _

She picked herself up and pulled the younger woman into a tight hug, rubbing her back to soothe her. “You’re alright. I’m sorry for scaring you...again.”

“No you’re not,” came the muffled reply.

Grace lifted her head and shoved Taina away from her. “I don’t know why I like you.”

“Because I’m hot, duh.”

“You’re a fucking idiot, you know that?”

“But I’m _your_ idiot.”

“Ew, stop being gay.” Grace scrunched her nose when she noticed the loving look she was receiving. She didn’t know if her heart was still racing from earlier, or because of this stupid idiot of a woman she was falling for.

“Scare me again and I’m breaking up with you.”

“Empty threat number, uh, how many is that now? Fifteen?” Taina smirked and gave Grace her glasses before she kissed her forehead and left the room. “See you around, Eun Hye.”

* * *

The sixteenth time Taina gets ahold of Grace’s fear is during simulation training. They were on opposing sides and it was an all too familiar mission.

Attackers had to defuse the bombs set up around the building, and defenders had to, well, defend them.

Grace decided to team up with Seamus, hoping he would let her use her Logic Bomb. He agreed to her plan of him breaking down any walls, or barricades that protected the operator on the other side. When he asked her how they would know, she simply tapped her chest.

“I will release the virus into their face phones which will force them to ring. You’ll hear the buzzing. We got this, Sledge.”

Sledge gave her a thumbs up and proceeded to follow her into the building. Dokkaebi noticed some movement from the corner of her eye and immediately fired her weapon in that direction. She let go of the breath she’d been holding when she saw Bandit’s body dematerialize from the simulation.

“Good work handling him. I’m going to check the rooms ahead. Stay here and keep a lookout, yeah?”

Dokkaebi nodded to him and sat in a corner of the room, watching the camera feeds she recently gained access to, courtesy of Bandit’s phone.

The feeds were empty for some time, and Sledge had yet to return, which worried her immensely, so she put her tablet away and carried down the hall he walked down.

Everything was quiet, too quiet. She checked her watch only to see that she and Hibana were the only attackers left. Defenders still had three people remaining.

“Hibana, I’m gonna drop a Logic Bomb. Get ready.”

The Korean operator waited for her teammate’s ‘okay’ before she swiped her fingers across the screen. She knew she was vulnerable during this process, but she didn’t expect anyone to be away from the bomb sites. She was so engrossed in what she was doing that she didn’t hear someone crouch up behind her.

_ “O que temos aqui? Um pequeno insecto para esmagar?” _

Dokkaebi gasped and realized she didn’t have enough time to turn around and defend herself, and before she knew it, her feet were swept from beneath her. She hit the ground with a harsh thud, her weapon was knocked from her hand, and a knife was held to her throat.

“Hey, baby.”

Grace let out a snarl at the nickname. She was upset with herself for letting her guard down, and at Taina for scaring her and using one of the nicknames in public.

“I will get you back for this, Pereira.”

“Empty threat sixteen,” Taina cooed at her girlfriend and finished her kill, sending Grace back to the real world.

“Fuck! I hate her…”

**Author's Note:**

> Eun Hye is Grace's name in Korean Romaja.  
O que temos aqui? Um pequeno insecto para esmagar? - Oh what do we have here? A bug to squash?


End file.
